


Forgive me Professor I have sinned

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Mercedes meets with her professor for some sinful fun.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	Forgive me Professor I have sinned

Mercedes walked into professor Byleth’s office, the professor already naked and both with a wicked grin on their faces, for the past few weeks they have had a sordid affair, and today is a slow day, perfect for their sexual fun.

Soon she was naked on his desk, her fingers pleasuring her pussy, as Byleth lowered his throbbing eight inch cock into her mouth, making her choke slightly as he started too thrust his cock in and out off her mouth, her fingers working on her pussy as Byleth massaged her breasts, making the young noble gasp in pleasure, her professor knew how too work her sinful body, inspite agreeing not too have true intercourse, due too her wanting too stay Chastise, she still felt sinful as she swallowed more off Byleth’s cock, soon she was bringing her professor close too his orgasm, stroking her face Byleth smiled as he cummed all over her golden hair, smothering her face in his cum “Ohh professor Mhmmm” she licked her lips as she fingered his cum into her mouth she looked less like a girl of the church and more like Dorothea after a wild slutty night.

Soon Byleth was laying on the floor as Mercedes moved her massive breasts over his cock, she was enveloping them between her breasts, her massive beasts squashing his cock, making her professor gasp “E-excellent work Mercedes A plus” smirked the teacher as she massaged his cock between her massive G cupped breasts, soon she was licking the tip off his cock driving her professor wild, soon she was bringing him close too another orgasm, his cum spraying all over her tits making her gasp in joy.

Soon they were doing Mercedes favourite sex act, being taking up the ass, Byleth was pounding her hard and fast enjoying the tight feel off her anus, her tits bouncing as she was being fucked, Mercedes felt dirty and sinful, no better than Dorothea and you know what? She did care, she loved being taken in her shitter by her professor, the room was filled with the sound off her gasping as Byleth edged her closer and closer too orgasm, soon he was pounding her hard and spraying her anus with his cum, with a slick pop he removed his cock and Mercedes looked at his mighty cock and gave it a quick clean before kissing her professor, she hoped one day to get a ring from him, she loved him teaching her these sinful acts.

Edelgard was outside the room perched on Hubert’s shoulder’s trying too see what was going on in the outside window “Stand still Hubert, I can’t see whats going on” she could barely see anything as she shoved her foot in Hubert’s face, while Hubert was grumbling from bellow “Why do I put up with you at times?”

END

Yes Hubert why do you put up with Edelgard? Must be love…

playing Blue house route atm and plan on marrying Mercedes in this path :)


End file.
